Day 22 Sing with me
by Missnephilim
Summary: Kurt never expected to be trapped in the airport that day, or to meet a man that was determined to bring everyone Christmas cheer, or to be dragged into an impromptu Christmas performance in the middle of a coffee shop. But he couldn't say he was complaining.


**Sing with me**

When they announced that all flights were delayed, Kurt expected himself to be sitting alone in a boring airport all night. He wanted desperately to go home so he thought the only thing he could do was call his dad and explain his situation and get the first plane out of there first thing in the morning.

It was 6pm when he went to the coffee shop. He managed to get his coffee without much hassle and sat on one of the couches. Next to him was another man who looked slightly younger than him and was people watching as the coffee shop began to get busier.

"This is unfair" the stranger muttered under his breath. He obviously said it to himself but Kurt still caught what he said.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. It's Christmas in three days and we're all stuck in an airport. It's just unfair I wish we could all go home and be with our families to celebrate Christmas" he replied and seemed extremely upset. Kurt was surprised that he cared more about the people he didn't know rather than himself.

"There's not much we can do" Kurt replied and gave his name this time "I'm Kurt by the way."

"I'm Blaine" the dark haired man said and shook Kurt's hand. "I wish there was a way we could make everyone feel better. I hate seeing people upset."

"Like I said there isn't anything we can do" Kurt said as he tried to be sympathetic towards Blaine. At that moment Blaine's eyes grew wide and he turned his head towards Kurt.

"Do you sing?" Blaine asked with hope.

"Yes why?" Kurt replied as he gave Blaine a confused and uneasy look. Within an instant Blaine whipped out his phone and hooked it up to the coffee shop radio. As the music began he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet. People turned their heads to look at where the music was coming from and smiled when Blain started singing.  
 **Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**  
Kurt laughed at Blaine and decided to play along. He started to sing when Blaine gestured for him to do so.  
 **It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
**The two danced around each other as the song played in the background. People watched on with their coffee in their hands and smiles on their faces.  
 **When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm  
**When they sang together their voices sounded perfect in unison. People were swaying along to the music and laughing as the pair danced around the shop.  
 **The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
Blaine  
But as long as you love me so  
Both  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
**Blaine was completely taken with the man he had just met. As he watched him sing his eyes lit up with joy and admiration and he couldn't help but blush when Kurt sang 'my dear' to him.  
 **Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**  
 **The weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
**Kurt was equally taken with the stranger. Blaine was insanely attractive and Kurt had to admit he had a weakness for guys with a good voice.  
 **It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you finally hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm  
**The song started to come to an end and the crowd around them were clapping and cheering them on. **  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...**

As the song finished the two collapsed back onto the couch and began laughing immediately. Their audience applauded them greatly and they both stood up again to bow and thank them. When the crowd dispersed Kurt and Blaine walked out of the shop together.

"That was so much fun!" Kurt exclaimed and smiled widely at Blaine.

"We should do it again sometime?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure" Kurt replied and began writing his number on one of the napkins from the coffee shop. He then handed it to Blaine and winked at him. "Call me sometime Blaine?"

"I defiantly will" Blaine replied with a blush and walked away from Kurt.

Kurt never expected to be trapped in the airport that day, or to meet a man that was determined to bring everyone Christmas cheer, or to be dragged into an impromptu Christmas performance in the middle of a coffee shop. But he couldn't say he was complaining.


End file.
